It is well known that metal values can be recovered from many sources such as scrap, ores and sea nodules by chlorination. The formed metal chlorides can subsequently be separated and extracted by fractional distillation and condensation, electrolysis of the salt or by hydrometallurgical processing.
WO 2009/139715 A1 discloses a process for chlorinating ore, slag, mill scale, scrap, dust and other resources containing recoverable metals from the groups 4-6, 8-12, and 14 in the periodic table. However, to get a considerably higher reaction rate and yield of valuable metals than what is possible when ferric chloride and/or cupric chloride are used as chlorine donors, aluminum chloride is substituted for said chlorides.